Chicago
Chicago was a large city located in the state of Illinois in the Earth nation-state the United States of America. It was located on the southwestern edge of Lake Michigan. In the late 20th and early 21st centuries, Chicago was considered a "well-rounded global city". It was home to the University of Chicago. |Dear Sixteen-Year-Old Me}} 20th century The Jackson Center for Archaeology was located in Chicago. ( ) 21st century In the ''Pendragon'' timeline, Chicago was hit by one or more nuclear devices in a nuclear exchange during World War III in 2053. ( ) :It is unclear whether Chicago was hit the same way in the ''Cantabrian timeline.'' 24th century Richard Boswell was born in Chicago in 2335. ( ) Daniel Radke was born in Chicago in 2338. ( ; ; ) Sometime between 2355 and 2357, during a break from Starfleet Academy, Liam de Gaillimhe took Radke to Chicago for a holiday. During this time, they walked along the lakefront at night . Chicago had a Starfleet Medical facility in the downtown area. In 2366 and 2367, counselors Daniel Radke, Richard Whitby, future counselor Myra Elbrey, Rose Hamelin and several others helped keep the peace in the city during the Borg crisis. These same counselors were some of the counseling staff dealing with survivors and the families of victims of the Battle of Wolf 359. Three patients included Benjamin Sisko, his son Jake, and Corey Aster, who lost his parents. From at least 2366 until mid-2367, Radke lived in Chicago, with his then-husband Jason Athelstan, and worked for Starfleet Medical's Chicago branch as a counselor.( : "The Burnt Child"; : "Dream a Little Dream of Me") There was an office of Starfleet Command located in Chicago. Commander-in-Chief Thomas Crowe was known to prefer his office in Chicago, as he liked the cold weather. ( ) 25th century The Dome Depot was built in the Far North Side of Chicago in the early 25th century as the city's hussade stadium, operated by Northwestern University. |Thesis Dilemma}} Suburbs Batavia Batavia is a western suburb of Chicago. Radke wanted to take de Gaillimhe for a romantic dinner on the Fox River, running through the town, in the mid-2350s. Des Plaines Des Plaines is a northwest suburb of Chicago, named after the and city southeast to Mount Prospect. The was named for the river and shared its name with the city. ( ) Evanston Evanston is a northern suburb of Chicago whose west borders Skokie and south borders the city itself. Estelle Chanteclerc, a sheirl playing hussade for Quendelton State University, attended Northwestern University for her physics PhD, located in that city. |Thesis Dilemma}} Geneva Geneva is a western suburb of Chicago. Radke wanted to take de Gaillimhe for a romantic dinner on the Fox River, running through the town, in the mid-2350s. Mount Prospect Mount Prospect is a northwest suburb of Chicago, northwest of Des Plaines. Daniel Radke was raised in Mount Prospect, about 22 miles from downtown Chicago. Saint Charles Saint Charles is a western suburb of Chicago. Radke wanted to take de Gaillimhe for a romantic dinner on the Fox River, running through the town, in the mid-2350s. Shorewood Shorewood is a southwest suburb of Chicago. In 2367, Helen Aster lived in Shorewood with her grandchildren Corey and Jeremy Aster. Skokie Skokie is a northern suburb of Chicago whose east borders Evanston and southeast and southwest borders the city itself. On 2 November 2221, Pauline Lennon was born there. (Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures) Namesake colonies * Chicago was also the name of a major Federation industrial world settled by people from Earth. (Star Fleet Universe: Gazetteer Based on F&E Map, 14 August 2012 revision) * There were at least two off-world colonies named New Chicago: one on Mars and one on Cestus III. Namesake starships * [[USS Chicago|USS Chicago (NCC-34055)]] - cruiser * [[USS Chicago (NCC-75011)|USS Chicago (NCC-75011)]] - heavy cruiser * References Category:Earth cities